Django's HCLI Job
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What would happen if our Irish-American mercenary has decided to become a member of the arms dealing corporation HCLI along with the task of protecting Koko Hekmatyar? There will be a lot of people looking to out the arms dealer, but it's going to be hell or high water in this modern day wild west show, rated M for all the fun stuff please read and review!


Chapter 1: Django And HCLI

(Opening A/N: What if Django decided to work with HCLI as a bodyguard for Koko Hekmatyar, and he decides to lend his veteran US Marines skills as a rookie mercenary for hire in able to hone his skills and be able to become a member of his adopted Japanese father's Yakuza clan, this is going to be slightly different from my Django Of Roanapur, but I'm going to use the same exact character that I created from that series and have him in a different situation. But I assure you, this will still be the same scenario but I'm going to do it a little different, his father fought in Vietnam instead of Iraq and he just like in Django or Roanapur happens to be a sworn brother of of Seizo, his adopted father. But how will he handle this new crew and a new mission along with being somewhat an older brother figure to Jonah, how will this story handle out? Let's read on and find out, shall we? But first: this story is rated M for blood, graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol and lemons as well, and disclaimer: I don't own Django Unchained for that is owned by Columbia Pictures along with Quentin Tarintino and Jormungand is owned by Keitaro Takahashi. So here we go.)

[Django Intro playing in the background]

Walking alongside a harbor is a shaggy brown haired Caucasian man of Irish descent in his late twenties with a pair of silver framed glasses covering his emerald green eyes, he is also wearing a camo US Marines button up shirt which he usually wears open along with a black tank top underneath along with some blue denim jeans and black boots plus a pair of dog tags he wore since he was in the service, he has been honorably discharged from the Marines after his second tour of duty in Afghanistan.

He was carrying a black guitar case containing weapons that he usually carries with him throughout his numerous battles and he also carries a katana on his back since he's the heir to the infamous Nakazomi clan of Southern California, he was adopted into the clan at the age of fourteen when his grandfather was murdered.

This man's name, was Django Muldoon, a third generation Marine whose father and grandfather served in both World War II and Vietnam.

Django met a strange albino woman at a bar once and she offered him a line of work as a bodyguard, so Django accepted since his mercenary life could use a little spark.

Django then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes as he then lit a cigarette and took a puff off of it.

"You know those things will kill you." An elderly gentleman said as Django then draws one of his Kimber 1911 Colt .45s and points it at him and the gentleman then draws his pointing it right back, it turns out that it was Lehm the team leader.

"You with Koko by any chance?" Django asked, as he let out a puff of smoke, he didn't cock the gun and he knew that this was the underboss per se.

"Yeah, sorry to startle you kid, the boss is waiting for you on the ship." Lehm pointed with his thumb to the cargo ship right next to them.

Django and Lehm then went onto the cargo ship as they came across a dark skinned boy who looked no older than 12, and this just made Django curious.

"Boss recruiting them young huh?" Django asked with a raised eyebrow, but the boy kept cleaning his gun paying no attention to Django.

"That's Jonah, he's an orphan, and he became a part of our group." Lehm said, and there was an eyepatch wearing woman as she was honing her knife skills, and she's got a pair of boobs on her, but it seems that she is a lesbian, and has an affinity to Koko, and she happens to be as much a badass as Django was.

Then the rest of the group showed up, first was a fellow sniper and former GSG9 member Lutz, then there was African American demolition expert Wiley, A former mafia driver Ugo, an Asian artillery expert Mao, A former Japanese ministry operator Tojo, and Django replacing the late R.

"Alright everyone this is our new recruit, Django Muldoon, and he's going to be a part of our team so play nice with him and that goes double for you Jonah." Koko said as she shifted her gaze to the young dark skinned boy.

"I'll try." Jonah said softly and Django continued puffing on his cigarette as Koko tried taking from him but Django wasn't going to let her take it from him.

"Hey, never take a cigarette from a soldier, no matter what gender you are." Django said, and he took another puff and snuffed out the smoke using his thumb and index finger after wetting it.

"Just remember, don't smoke in front of the kid, if you do, then your ass is grass and I'm a lawnmower, understood?" Koko asked as Django stared a hole down Koko as well knowing that since he not only is a retired Marine, he also happens to be the heir of the most dangerous Yakuza clan in Southern California, the Nakazomi clan.

"Crystal freaking clear." Django said as he placed his unfinished cigarette back into the pack.

The usual saying is the one who holds the gold makes the rules, and Django knew it was unwise to argue with his new boss even on the first day of his new job.

So the ship left port and thus began Django's new job as a bodyguard/mercenary.

[Three hours later…]

Django was looking out into the vast open ocean as he began to reminisce about his tour of duty in Iraq.

He was riding in a Humvee unbeknownst of a roadside car bomb that was waiting for them.

The Humvee in front of the one that Django was taken out by an explosion and the Taliban began to open fire on Django along with the other Marines, one Taliban member had an RPG pointed at the Humvee that Django's team was in, the RPG fired and it seems to have missed since the Humvee had a trained sniper who took out the RPG user with a well timed headshot.

But more Taliban soldiers began to shoot at Django and his team but it seems that they were highly trained against ambushes, as they began to use their pinpoint accuracy and taking out the ambushing terrorists with a series of chest and headshots and if there's one thing Marines are trained for is their lethal accuracy.

As soon as the terrorists were dealt with, they began to make sure that any other Taliban members weren't going to be ambushing the Marine convoy, then one of the soldiers asked what was the lieutenant's orders.

"Listen up, we just lost some good men today, we need to keep moving and let's not forget what just happened here." Django said, and with that the soldiers then loaded back into the Humvees as the convoy went around and they continued to the destination of Baghdad which was the capital of Iraq.

He carried the burden of losing those men in that bloody ambush, where he was given the honor of being promoted to the rank of captain, but Django politely declined since he wasn't ready to step up and take that responsibility but that's how his father died, after he got promoted to captain, he was taken down in the jungles of Vietnam and he didn't want to suffer the same fate as his father.

So he settled on being honorably discharged and was given a bronze star, a purple heart, and the valor medal of honor.

He then spent a few months with his adopted family and then was offered a job with Koko Hekmatyar, in which he accepted without missing a beat.

Just then, Tojo joined his Irish-American comrade, as Django pulled out his unfinished cigarette as he pulled out his lighter and lit the smoke Tojo then bummed a smoke off of Django and Django then lit Tojo's cigarette as he took and he then tried to dig deep into Django's history.

"What do you want to know?" Django asked, and Tojo asked about his connection to Nakazomi clan.

"What's your connection to the Nakazomi clan?" Tojo asked, and Django then took a puff off of his cigarette as he then began to tell about how he became a part of the Nakazomi clan.

"My birth dad and my adopted father were sworn brothers of the clan, father's birth son was killed when he was only six years old when a rival clan gunned him down in an act of revenge, and my father fought in Vietnam and died before I was born, he asked my adopted father to take care of me soon after my mom drank herself to death when I was only four, I lived with my grandfather until I was thirteen when he was gunned down by a bunch of Neo-Nazis, and I killed them out of revenge, and you know how you say that when you kill someone, you're haunted by your actions, but I felt nothing, in fact, I slept like a baby. Father took me in at the age of fourteen and I became a third generation U.S. Marine keeping the Muldoon tradition alive. And father was proud of me becoming a Marine, and he was more proud of me being a veteran." Django said, and Tojo knew that he was named after a historical former slave who became a bounty hunter, and he could see the connection between the past Django and the current fellow mercenary/bodyguard in training.

But Tojo wanted to know about Django's adopted father Seizo and how he's connected as the heir of the clan.

"What's your connection to Seizo?" Tojo asked, and this made Django come close to Tojo since he wanted to keep this between him and Django.

"Father had a son but when the kid was only six years old, he was gunned down by a rival clan, he blamed himself for the boy's death, and my birth dad made sure that he didn't want his birth son's death to be in vain so he had my dad shoot up a rival run business that was in their protection, but he gunned down the men who were responsible for killing the kid, and he also used a flamethrower to send a message to the rival clan that they weren't going to mess with the Nakazomi clan, so he gunned down all the Yakuza members using an M60 machine gun along with using a nail bomb to send a message.

As soon as the people got word of the hit, people thought that an IRA cell infiltrated America and targeted a Yakuza clan in an international mob war.

"Wait your birth dad started a mob war with the Tenka clan?" Tojo asked, and it seems that the Tenka were a rival Yakuza clan that disdained the Nakazomi, and Django knew that this war started over his adopted father's actual child was killed in a rival Yakuza hit.

But he knew about it since Seizo told him about his son Hideyoshi was murdered and how he took Django in since Django lost a dad and Seizo lost a son, along with teaching Django about the Japanese culture as well.

"So where are going to first?" Django asked, and it seems that the group were going to be heading to Hong Kong.

It seems that there was a special meetup with a Hong Kong official and it seems that in able to make sure that we could be able to help with an uprising of Chinese officials, but something screamed a setup from the beginning, but Django was trained on how to handle ambushes and how to fight in a tight situation, along with protecting whoever needs protection.

And thus, Django's adventure as an HCLI begins…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Alright this is kind of an early Christmas present and I wanted to start a Django archive for anime crossovers and I wanted to do this since I have a love for Jormungand as much as I enjoy Black Lagoon and I hate it when people just force their ideologies of them hating anime, I don't care! I seriously don't freaking care! As for my writing, I really don't give a rat's ass how my writing is, all I care about is expressing myself no matter what kind of mood I'm in, but anyway leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
